Double Personality
by Strawberry9212
Summary: Sakura has four aliases that she never knew she had until she meets the seven Detectives. Now it's Saku's job to mess with their heads and their hearts as they try to unravel the mystery of their new classmate. Neji and Sasu can't stop stalking her, Ino and Ten can't stop wondering what's wrong with their BFs, Shika can't get over his crush, and Hina and Naru just seem to be there.
1. NeoChapter 1 Meeting

_**Original A/N: This is my first fanfic! Please be nice =)! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Original Summary – Sakura is a girl that you'll soon find out has four personalities: a college girl, a club singer, a club waitress, and a mysterious girl that always walks through the club at closing time. It's her new classmate's job to figure out the relationship between these four mysterious ladies**_

_**Posted – 9/30/2006**_

**EDIT – Holy crap it's almost been seven years since I wrote that A/N and summary above. Time passes by toooooo fast! And yes, I changed the summary to suit the story more now that I now how it'll unfold. For those of you who read the original, please join me as I reveal the neo chapters and story one more time. And for those of you who're new, please sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Hikari finished up her last song and ended in a pose that made all her fanboys in the audience drool. Hikari got off the stage and went towards the bar and ordered a beer; though still underaged, Jiraiya let her have a few drinks, as long as they didn't get caught.

"Nice performance there."

"Thanks Idate. So, um, how's college life?

"Oh yeah, you're starting next week, aren't you? It's cool, no biggy," Idate replied while handing Hikari her beer.

She chugged her beer and replied, "Well, I'm off. I need to change."

"Yeah."

Miko Hikari was also known as Haruno Sakura by the bar owner, Jiraiya, and others who worked at the bar. They were the only ones who knew about Hikari's real personality.

Sakura went into her dressing room and pulled off the brown wig and put it back onto the styrofoam wig head on her make-up table. She took out the pins that kept her beautiful pink locks inside, afterwords. Wig caps just didn't work for her, they were just too damn itchy. Whipping off the shades she had on, she took out the brown contacts that hid her eyes. Then she changed back to her regular clothes and removed her make-up to reveal a very beautiful face.

Sakura had been working for the club, _Come Come_, for only two weeks and she'd already earned a reputation as one of the best singers in all of Konoha.

It was Jiraiya's idea to hide her true personality. So when she went to college, which she was staring in a week, she wouldn't be labeled as a bar girl.

Sakura lost her parents a few years back and got into the best college with a music scholarship even though she was a Bio Pre-med major. She had a killer body and killer looks, but what made her stand out from other hotties were her hair and her eyes. Her hair was bubblegum pink and her eyes were jade green. Sakura wiped off the purple lipstick to reveal rosy red lips. She looked at the clock on the wall that read 12:38. She walked out to the club after bidding her bandmates 'bye and goodnight', and saw that the club was still packed with people left chattering about the mystical Miko Hikari and her singing.

Sakura chuckled as she passed a few of her fanboys, who stared in awe at her appearance, without knowing that she was Miko Hikari.

She heard them say, "Damn, look at that hottie. She's even hotter than Hikari. I wonder it their related."

With that said, Sakura smirked without them knowing and walked out of the club to go home. As she walked by a table with two couples seated at it, she felt two pairs of eyes follow her form. She was certain that it was the guys.

When she got home and flopped down onto her bed, she thought about her other self which was exactly the same but also totally different. Miko Hikari was outgoing, self-confident, smart, sexy, and attractive. Haruno Sakura was more reserved, somewhat self-confident, smart, and mysterious; she had a much quieter presence but it was just as strong as Hikari's. That was how she wanted to leave it. She was starting college in a week and since it was a top-notch college, she was sure that there was going to be a ton of spoiled brats and snobby bitches who got in with their daddies' connections.

She groaned to herself. Hopefully she won't have to meet any of them.

* * *

**Back at the Club**

Sasuke and Neji were in awe of the beauty of the petal-haired girl. They've never seen her before, but instantly they knew that she was different from the other rabid fan girls.

First of all, she didn't make a big deal when the guys complimented her and she didn't do anything when Neji and Sasuke knew that she knew that they were checking her out because they saw her smirk. Neji and Sasuke stared at each other, stunned by the petal-haired girl.

Their girlfriends started to get worried. Tenten waved her hand in front of Neji's face to snap him out of it.

She said, "Are you okay, honey? You better not pass out 'cause we're starting college next week."

"Oh, sorry, Tenten. Something just caught my eye."

"Okay, whatever. Just don't pass out on me."

"Now your turn, Sasuke. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ino." Sasuke replied. "Hn."

_I hope it's better in college. There better not be any rabid fangirls._ Sasuke and Neji thought the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really change much for chapter one, because this is what sets the mood. I did change Sakura's outlook on herself though, because what I had before didn't sit right with me. I hope you guys liked it and please review!**

**Updated – 3/24/2013**


	2. NeoChapter 2 The First Day

**A/N: And here's the first day of college! Again! This time I made it to actually be a college setting instead of the skewed version that I had before. If you guys don't remember, then don't sweat it, it's better for me that way, lol! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**A Week Later**

Sakura's alarm clock and Inner Sakura woke her up at 7:00. She got up an took a shower. She made and ate breakfast after changing into tan cargo pants and a white t-shirt, that was clearly too big for her but it still hugged her figure.

She looked into the mirror for a moment. _Hm, it looks like my first day of high school. I'm going to a college full of rich kids...probably should dress up a bit._ She looked at her clock and saw that she had 30 minutes till she had to leave.

For the second time, she looked into the mirror. She was wearing a small white t-shirt under a dark pink spaghetti-strap, mid-thigh length dress with a pair of simple white flats. One way or another, her clothes always hugged her figure warmly. Since it was a nice day out, she didn't need a jacket.

She looked at her clock and it read 8:18. She had class at 9:00 and it was a fifteen minute walk to campus _Better get going_. Sakura grabbed her book tote and practically ran out the door. She was so excited about going to college that she didn't even notice who she had run into once she stepped foot on campus. She sat up from her fall, rubbing her head, as she stared up at the figure that was looming over her, blocking the sun.

Sasuke looked at the girl who bumped into him and saw that it was the petal-haired girl from the club. He reached his hand out and smirked.

Sakura refused his help and got up herself. Dusting off, she walked pass the guy who still had his hand out and a surprised expression that just check in on his face.

As soon as she walked pass him, she looked at her watch which said 8:45. She had fifteen minutes to find her class, she panicked and sped away until she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Sasuke turned around with the surprised expression still on his face and saw that the petal-haired girl was nowhere in sight.

Sakura was a bit late to class but when she entered the classroom, she noticed that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. She also noticed that it was small classroom, compared to the big lecture halls she was expecting. She took a seat near the window, not noticing that it was right in front of the person she had bumped into earlier and who had made her late. Sasuke didn't notice that someone had taken the seat in front of him 'cause he was taking a nap.

Neji saw a flash of pink at the corner of his eyes after his ears picked up the sounds of the door opening and closing. He looked around and saw the petal-haired girl from the club.

She looked so hot in something so casual. Neji's eyes trailed down her legs and had to refrain from drooling. He's never seen a hotter girl. Aside from his girlfriend, he quickly added.

Tenten thought to herself as she waved her hand in front of Neji's face. _It's happening again. What's wrong with him? This is the second time this happened._ She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Neji had already snapped out of it and had a confused look on his face as to what Tenten was doing.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked. Tenten stopped immediately and started to blush. But before she could explain, the door opened and a brunette male walked in. "Hello, I'm Umino Iruka. Sorry for being late. I'll be your instructor for Writing 41B this quarter. Nice to meet you all." He finished his sentence and continued settling in.

Sakura smirked as she saw what a cutie her instructor was. She mentally did a fist-pump. Everyone who was sleeping shot up, including Sasuke, who saw pink and thought he was still dreaming, so he went back to sleep.

Iruka was taking roll when he called, "Haruno Sakura." Everyone started looking around to see who that name belonged to when a girl with bubblegum pink hair and jade green eyes slowly put her hand up.

Everyone stared at her like she was an alien or something. The girls were stunned by her beauty and figure, the guys were stunned by her figure and sexiness. Sakura blushed slightly as she put her hand down, making the guys in the room blush, too.

Iruka continued roll call. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuga Neji."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Rock Lee."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Iruka called again.

Sasuke unconsciously put his hand up. Everyone looked around to see who put his hand up, some girls fainted while some guys glared. Sakura turned around to see the person who she had bumped into and who had made her partially late.

Iruka continued roll call. Sakura just continues to stare at Sasuke. She started using her finger to poke him to see if he was dead or not. Then he moaned, which scared the heck out of her.

Ino, who was on the other side of the room sitting with her girlfriends, noticed this and decided to help. She called out, "Sasuke, honey. You better wake up or I'll let those rabid fangirls molest you." Sasuke shot up at the words 'rabid fan girls'.

Everyone in the classroom started laughing and the fangirls glared at Ino for using them as a wake-up call, more like a threat to wake-up their idol. Ino just shrugged it off and smiled as she saw that the pink-haired girl left her boyfriend alone, Ino didn't catch her name.

After everyone settled down, Iruka switched on the projector and pulled up the class website. He started going over what they were going to be doing for the quarter and went over the syllabus. After a short icebreaker, everyone started packing up and Iruka looked up to see that class was just about done.

"Okay, everyone, make sure you check the website and do the homework before class on Wednesday. Have a nice day," Iruka finished up.

Sakura gathered her stuff and left, leaving Ino to take care of Sasuke, who stared at Sakura's back. She only had ten minutes to get to her next class which was on the other side of the campus. She was just glad it everything was in a circle, so if she followed the main road, she'll _eventually_ get to her next class.

This time it was Bio in a large amphitheater-style lecture hall that easily seated four hundred. She picked a seat towards the top and waited for class to start.

Fifty minutes later, she was once again packing up her things. She had just one more class today and she was done with her first day of college! Yay! Next she had Intro to Criminology which she was taking as a GE. Crossing through the huge park in the middle of the campus, she looked around a bit more and found her class. It was also in a large lecture hall.

Criminology passed by really quickly and she hoped that it'd be like that every time. Sure, she found it interesting, but she didn't want to be stuck in a class that dragged on forever, no matter how interesting it was.

She stretched as she walked out of the lecture hall, going against the other students who was coming in for the next class. She yawned and thought about what she was going to do next since her day was essentially done for now.

Sakura had brought lunch and decided to find a spot in the park the enjoy it. She plopped down on a relatively dry-looking patch of grass and set her things down. She started looking for her lunch which consisted of a squished sandwich and finally found it under everything. She pulled out a black, tattered notebook and started looking through it as she ate her disfigured sandwich.

After she finished her sandwich and after she threw her garbage away. She laid back on the grass to enjoy the sunlight and warmth but ended up falling asleep. People stared at her as they passed by, which she knew was going to happen. She didn't notice the person who stopped and laid down next to her.

Sakura woke up a little startled, realizing that she had fallen asleep, to find a familiar face lying next to her. He was in one of her classes, but she forgot which one. She shrugged and packed up her things and left, leaving him to his peaceful slumber.

* * *

Neji twitched as he felt a sharp jab in his side. He subconsciously shifted away from the offending action.

Tenten giggled, she hardly ever caught him defenseless. But she was still wondering why he was sleeping on the grass. She had just come out of class and tried calling him to see where he was but he didn't pick up. He did say that he was going to wait for her in the park so she went there to see if she could find him. Luckily, she didn't have to go far to find him.

She poked him again and he finally woke up. She pulled him to his feet and they started walking to their next class together.

She'll ask him about why he was sleeping on the grass later. It was a bit fishy, but they had class and it could wait.

* * *

**A/N: And Sakura's first day is DONE! How did you guys like it? Better? Much better? Don't know since you never read the original? Good to hear. Well whatever it is, please let me know! **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Updated – 3/24/2013**


	3. NeoChapter 3 Realizing

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER! For those who celebrate, lol.**

* * *

Sakura slipped into the club unnoticed and was glad since she spotted some familiar faces from her writing class at the table near the doorway. Like a ninja, she weaved through the crowd, went directly backstage and into her dressing room.

She changed into something different; something she would definitely never wear as Sakura. She wore a super micro, chiffon, purple skirt, with a black and creme, leopard-print bustier, and black, leather high-heeled, knee-high boots.

When she finally got her brown wig to stay in the half-pony tail she put it in, she put her contacts and make-up on. Finally, her shades were her extra protection against detection. She giggled to herself. That rhymed.

She headed out towards the stage as the band set up. The curtains were drawn so Hikari stuck her head out to check out The Table, she giggled at the nickname. She assumed it was three couples and a poor seventh-wheel. The free-wheeler subtlety blushed every time the blonde talked. Hikari smiled and chuckled evilly at the sight.

Jiraiya walked onto the stage to announce that her band was going to play and saw Hikari's head sticking out of the side of the curtains. He threw a random chopstick he whipped out of thin air at her head but luckily, she sensed it coming and quickly pulled her head back in. Sheesh, she got the message. No need to try and decapitate her with an eating utensil.

Jiraiya announced her band and the audience silenced since Miko Hikari usually performed on Saturdays and Sundays, to start and end the week.

But since Jiraiya knew that today was Sakura'a first day of college and since she came back alive and in one piece (though it was nothing much, just three classes), he decided to celebrate it. Yeah, he would make her play at her own celebration.

The red curtains parted to reveal Hikari and her band, the three Sand Siblings. Hikari silently laughed to herself, that sounded like the Three Stooges. If Gaara ever heard her think that, she was sure that he was going to leave her.

Wiping the silly grin off her face, Hikari stepped up to the mike stand and withdrew the mike. She signaled her band to start.

The crowd started cheering and bobbing their heads to the beat of the song.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto broke from their glaring contest to watch the girl onstage perform with her band.

Tenten was the one to break the silence and said, "For some reason, her face looks familiar. Like, not like Miko Hikari, but like someone else. Her voice, too"

"Yeah, I thought she looked like that one girl from Writing. She kinda sounds like her, too. Don't you think, Ino-chan?"

"You think so Hinata? I'm not sure, well, I guess we can ask her if she knows Miko Hikari on Wednesday. Maybe they're sisters? I mean, they look alike when Hikari closes her eyes. And they also look the same size," Ino said while rubbing her chin, trying to remember the measurements of her new classmate. She was always good at sizing up the competition. When she finally remembered them, she thought about it and it angered her that the girl's numbers were better than hers.

"What?! You mean you know her numbers? You pervert!" Naruto shouted as he pointed an interrogating finger at Ino.

"How can I not? I have to know everyone's to know that mine will always be better than theirs," Ino said haughtily like it was perfectly normal and not stalkerish. Everyone looked to Sasuke, wondering how he put up with all this; he just shrugged, he also obviously doesn't know how or why either. "Besides, they are like perfect. I'll tell you them, but not the exact numbers 'cause I know you're all perverts," Ino said matter-of-factly.

While the guys shot her a menacing glare, Ino just shrugged it off and looked for a pen and paper. When she found some, she quickly did some math on it and her eyes widened at the results.

"Wow, they're better than I thought. She's definitely an hourglass—13-13 actually."

Ino blinked innocently as they all stared at her like she had grown a second head. "What?"

The girls knew what she meant but the guys were still in the dark. Giving an exasperated sigh, she explained it like it was common knowledge, "Numerically, an hour-glass figure has at least 12 inches between the bust and waist measurements, and at least 12 inches between the waist and hips measurements."

"And she's 13-13?" Tenten asked just to make sure she heard right.

"Yup, that lucky bitch."

"Ugh, she's perfect! Didn't she say she got in with a music scholarship? And with top grades, too?!" Tenten sighed. "Man, I envy her. Killer body, killer looks, killer brain, AND killer music skills. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be an assassin!"

She leaned in and snuggled against Neji. Ino and Hinata did the same thing but with Naruto and Sasuke, but the guys were still busy watching Hikari perform.

Hikari finally finished and their eyes followed her delectable form walk over to the bar and as she started talking to the dark-haired bartender.

Neji was deep in thought thinking about the lyrics of the song she just finished up. _They sound familiar. Where have I heard them before? Or did I read them? Ah, they were in Sakura's black notebook. I guess sleeping next to her proved to be very interesting. Hmmmmmm, the mystery is starting to unfold._

* * *

Hikari walked backstage to change in her dressing room.

She changed and looked at her watch which said 9:38. It was a short gig.

So then, since she didn't have any homework 'cause it was still the first day of class, she thought about getting some hours in as a waitress, her original job at the bar.

She found Jiraiya and talked to him about working as a waitress for the rest of the night. He approved and she headed back to her dressing room to change into her waitress attire.

After she changed, she remembered that she saw The Table was still ocupado, so she decided to wear her brown wig in a high ponytail but kept her jade green eyes the way they were.

Since her name tag said "Sakura", she decided to leave it behind. She clocked in and walked out to the club to get working.

* * *

**A/N: Fancy seeing you down here, lol. For the changes I made, I took out a chapter that really didn't fit with the changes that I made, so this was the new chapter 3. What did you guys think? Please drop a review and let me knoooooow!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Updated – 3/31/2013**


	4. NeoChapter 4 Another Person

**A/N: NeoChapter 4 anyone?**

* * *

She was right. Her classmates were still there. All she could do is hope that Idate won't send her over there.

When she arrived at the bar in her waitress uniform, Idate looked surprised and asked, "Hey, how come? Singer to waitress?"

"Oh, 'cause it's pretty early and I don't have any homework. I mean, might as well get in some hours. I made a deal with Jiraiya, he said that if I work til closing, then he's gonna pay me double for it since he knows that I already performed. He can be really nice when he's not perverted." Sakura answered.

She glanced down at her watch, which read 9;45. She had 5 hours and 15 minutes ahead of her. Idate placed a tray in front of her and told her where to go.

All the guys stared at her since she had a weird combination of looks, a brunette with green eyes and no name tag to remember her by.

* * *

It was close to closing when she returned to the bar to see a tray with seven drinks waiting for her. Before Idate told her where to go, an ominous thought ran through her mind. _Wait, aren't there seven people at The Table? Crap, I really don't want to go there, even if I look completely different._

Idate pointed to The Table, and before she knew it, her body was moving on its own towards the Table. _Damnit! Why couldn't it have been another table of seven?!_ She whined in her head.

When she approached the table and set the drinks down, they were busy talking that they didn't notice the drinks had arrived and that the waitress looked a lot like the pink-haired girl, but with brown hair. When she was about to turn and leave, someone reached out and grabbed her forearm. She turned around to the table and saw that they were staring at her.

Something sparked in everyone's minds that sat at the table. _We know her!_

The waitress didn't have a name tag so they couldn't solve it right then and there. Nothing worked out for the Detectives for the mystery that was unfolding in front of them.'

She looked really familiar, but something was off. The hair.

Tenten made the first move, "Do we know you?"

Sakura's body froze, but she worked passed it and said, "Sorry, I don't know you."

With that, she walked away before any of them could reply. Sakura sat at the bar, her heart was beating like she just finished a marathon or something.

Idate placed a single beer in front of her and nodded, meaning she could drink it and that it was on the house.

Sakura drank it in one gulp and looked at her watch, 2:45. 15 minutes to go. Before she knew it, she was yanked towards the dance floor by the bartender that just disappeared from behind the bar.

Sakura pulled him to a stop and said, "What are you trying to do? Kill me? I still have 15 minutes to go."

Idate responded, "You've been here since 7:30 but you still haven't had any fun. Jiraiya will understand. I mean, you're already a huge help with your gigs. Why can't you just loosen up a bit?

"But I can't dance. I'm the singer type, not the dancer type."

"We'll see about that," Idate replied with a smirk on his face while dragging her to the dance floor.

Sakura defiantly stood there with her arms crossed.

Idate started to dance behind her and thought, _Come one, move that body of yours. I've heard your sexy voice, now I want to see your sexy moves_.

As the music pounded through the club, Sakura found it in her first nature to tap her foot to the rhythm of the song, then she started singing softly to it.

Finally, as much as she tried to resist it, her body started moving in a way she didn't know it could. Her body moved with the music and her arms swayed alongside it.

Most guys stared as she danced with her eyes closed.

Idate reached towards the rubber band that held her wig up in its high ponytail. He knew for sure that she was wearing a wig 'cause he knew that her natural hair color was pink, no matter how crazy that sounded. But he didn't see her often without the wig and contacts.

So Idate gently pulled the rubber band out, making sure that the wig stayed in place. Her wig went down to the small of her back.

_She looks even sexier like this, with her eyes closed, hiding green eyes that I'm sure are real_.

* * *

The Table watched as the two danced seductively. When the girl's eyes were closed and her hair down, she reminded them of Miko Hikari, the club's personal singer that would someday make it big.

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru stared in awe as they watched the pair dance Naruto started drooling and Hinata took up the courage and slapped him. Tenten and Ino soon followed suit. Shikamaru snapped out of it as he heard the slapping of the other guys.

* * *

The music stopped for a short interlude and Sakura wiped the sweat away from her forehead. She looked at her watch which said 2:55. So she clocked out and went back to her dressing room to change cautiously. As she took her wig off, she hope that The Table had finally cleared.

She walked out and much to her dismay, her classmates were still there. Since their table was near the door, it would be hard to sneak out and since the place was roomier and emptier than usual, she couldn't hide behind anyone.

So she went to the bathroom and put her colored contacts back on, hiding her jade green eyes. Sakura walked by and someone called out, "Hey, Sakura! Is that you?" She turned and looked at them with brown eyes and continued to walk away.

* * *

**At the Table**

"Hey, wasn't that the girl from Writing? Her name's Sakura, right? I didn't call out the wrong name, did I?" he started panicking.

"No, dobe, she might've had pink hair but her eyes were brown and Sakura's are jade green."

"She does, doesn't she? Ne, Sasuke, how'd you know that?" Ino innocently asked.

Sasuke coughed. "She was my partner for the icebreaker." Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji snickered at his slight misfortune at being caught checking her out and a little too thoroughly.

Ino just nodded her head sagely, it all made sense, and speculated, "Maybe that girl dyed her hair pink. But I don't recall seeing anyone roaming around with pink hair."

"Now that you mentioned it, Ino, she turn when we called out 'Sakura', b-but–"

"Her eyes said, 'who the hell is Sakura?'"

"Okay, let's think this over. Hikari sounds like Sakura, that waitress chick looks like Hikari with her eyes closed, and there's this random girl with the super recognizable pink hair, and they all have the same body, if you can tell by looks," Shikamaru analyzed.

"Wow, you actually lived up to your name as the smartest here, I didn't even get that," Ino said, making Shikamaru blush.

Tenten and Hinata noticed it and shared a small, sad smile before smiling evilly at Ino, who stared at them with a confused expression. She was totally oblivious to what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: For this chapter I combined two of the old chapters because they were too short. Other than that, I forgot what I changed. Did you guys like it? Please let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Updated – 4/7/2013**


	5. NeoChapter 5 The Plan

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! But here's NeoChapter 5~~~~!**

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up refreshed. She did her normal morning routing and got dressed in a long, flowy, green ombre skirt that fell to her ankles, a simple, white, wide-strapped, square-necked tank top, and black ballet flats.

Luckily, she only had two classes today, but one of them was 1 hour and 20 minutes, since she only had it twice a week, and the other was 4 hours since it was a lab. Joy. And she started later than yesterday; instead of started at 8:00, she started at 10:00. She grabbed her book tote and was on her way to the campus with a piece of toast between her lips.

Living off campus had its perks and its downsides. One perk was having her own place and not having to move her stuff each year to a new dwelling. Her grandparent's house was conveniently just a 15 minute walk away. One downside was that she couldn't just run back home if she forgot something. Also, she didn't get the freshmen dorm experience that people always looked forward to. But she'd rather be a commuter than spent 10 grand living in the dorms.

Today she had Chem and Chem Lab, so she begrudgingly dragged her feet to the lecture hall where her Chem class was being held and coincidentally, it was the same one where her Bio class was. She got there a bit early so she just waited outside until the class before hers finished.

Fiddling around with her phone, she responded to some texts messages. Seems like Gaara was gonna come pick her up after her Chem class to go grab some lunch, since she had a huge gap between her 10:00 Chem class and her 1:00 lab. Sakura was lucky to be able to call Gaara her boyfriend and one of her bandmates.

Sabaku Gaara. He was definitely an enigma.

He was silent, brooding, confident type. But he was also the childish, sweet, and caring type. He was tsundere. There, she said it. But she would never say that in front of his face. With his tattooed forehead, and black-rimmed eyes, he could ward people off with just one look without even trying.

Sakura sighed. You're probably wondering how a sweet, nice, innocent (coughliescough) girl ended up with a bad boy two years older than her. She was also wondering about that to this day. Even after being with him for a little over a year, she still wondered how they even met.

It was a funny story actually, but that's for another time. People were starting to file out of the lecture hall and that was her cue to start making her way in.

Plopping down in the same vicinity as yesterday, she fiddled around with her phone again. That was, until her neighbor called out to her.

"Hey, aren't you in my Writing class?"

Sakura turned to see pearl eyes stare back at her.

"Um, maybe?"

"41B? Monday, Wednesday, Friday at 8? With Iruka?"

"Yeah, so I guess we are in the same class. Haruno Sakura," she introduced as she stuck her hand out.

"Hyuuga Neji," the boy introduced as he shook her hand, noting how firm her handshake was. Confident, Neji liked that. And of course Neji knew who she was, him and the rest of his friends had been talking about her for the past two days.

"Bio major?"

"Nah, Pharm maj."

"Ah, pharmacist? Fancy." Sakura nodded her head with approval.

"Yeah, my uncle owns a pharmaceutical company, I'm gonna be one of his lab rats. My cousin is a Business Admin major, she's gonna be his lackey until she takes over."

"Ah, that's good, you have everything all planned out."

"Yeah. So, doctor?"

"Yup," she popped the 'p'. "Not sure what field though."

Before Neji could respond, the professor's voice rang throughout the lecture hall and got everyone's attention.

They didn't really say anything to each other throughout the lecture except some clarifications 'cause the professors thick Wave accent wasn't helping.

After class was finally over, she gathered her stuff and contemplated waiting for Neji. In the end, she waited for him outside the doors.

"Do you have a class after this?"

"Yeah, my Bio class. You?"

"I have my lab at 1, but I'm meeting up with my boyfriend."

"Ah, well, I gotta go. See you around." Neji walked away and couldn't help the crushed feeling he was getting in his chest. She had a boyfriend? Damn. He hoped she was single. Well, him and Sasuke to be exact. They knew that they already had girlfriends, but they couldn't help but want the chance to woo her.

He sighed as he walked to next class. This was bad.

* * *

"Hello, class. How was your first and second day of classes? Did you find them alright?" Iruka asked them.

They were back in Writing at 8 in the morning. The Detectives had shuffled around and grouped their seats together since class on Monday while Sakura just picked any seat that was available.

"You guys might know already, but there's a campus-wide talent show during Week 5. I highly encourage you to be in it if you can, it'll be really fun," Iruka announced.

That gave The Detectives an idea. They remained silent for a bit as they listened to Iruka go over the reading they were supposed to do. Then Hinata spoke up in a hushed whisper and said, "I think I have a way to see if Sakura and Hikari sound alike when they sing."

They all leaned in to listen closely, then Hinata asked, "You guys play something, right?"

"Drums," Naruto replied.

"Bass," Neji replied.

"Me, too," Sasuke replied while sending him a glare, Neji just smirked at him.

"Great, and you girls can sing, right?" Hinata asked the girls and they nodded.

"What we can do is form a band. You guys can play your instruments while we girls sing. We'll have to ask Sakura to join. Then we have to choose a song that has a solo and give it to Sakura."

"Hey, what about me?"

"You can record Sakura's solo, then we'll go to the club on Saturday to record a song of Hikari's and see if they match," Hinata said while looking at Shikamaru as he nodded.

They all nodded and put the plan to work, but first they wrote it down on a To-Do list which said:

1) Get Sakura to join pseudo-band.

2) Find song with a solo in it and give it to Sakura to sing.

3) Record one of Hikari's performances.

4) Record Sakura's solo.

5) See if it matches.

The three girls waited for class to end before catching Sakura before she could rush off to her next class. They approached her and Tenten asked, "Hey, Sakura, do you want to do something for the talent show? Oh, I'm Tenten by the way."

"Hey Tenten, well you know who I am already. Yeah, I might sing a song or something. I'm not sure."

"Ino here~! Well, that's perfect, 'cause us and the guys are gonna form a band but the song picked needs four singers and there's only three of of. So wanna join us?" Ino asked happily.

"Hmmmmmmm, I'm not sure. Well, what the heck, okay. I'll do it. By the way, what are you guys gonna play? Since all of us are singing?"

"Oh, Sasuke, Ino's boyfriend, and Neji, Tenten's boyfriend, are playing the bass while Naruto, my boyfriend is gonna play the drums. Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata," Hinata answered as she sighed with relief that the first part of the plan was completed.

"So three guys and four girls?"

"Oh, there's Shikamaru, the pineapple-head, he's gonna be recording the performance for us while we play."

"So when are we gonna rehearse?"

"Next week!" Tenten blurted out.

"Oh, okay," Sakura said with a confused look on her face and checked her phone. "Shoot, I have class. Let's talk about it on Friday?" She didn't wait for their reply and just rushed off to class. She had five minutes to get across campus.

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten did a little accomplished fist pump before they realized that they were also gonna be late for class and quickly dispersed into different directions.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? For this NeoChapter, ummmmmmm, and the first part of the chapter is completely new, and the second part is from the old chapter. So yeah XD.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Updated – 5/7/2013**


	6. NeoChapter 6 Something's Not Right

**A/N: Hi =D**

* * *

Sakura plopped down in her seat for her Criminology class. She let out an exasperated huff, her Bio class had gone over 5 minutes, which left her 5 minutes to rush to her Crim class.

"Sakura?"

Slightly confused, Sakura turned to her right and saw a familiar face. "Ino? Ino, right?"

"Yeah, you have this class, too?"

"Yeah, I'm taking it as a GE. You?"

"Oh, I'm a PSB major, it's a pre-req."

"PSB?"

"Oh, Psychology and Social Behavior."

"Ah. Bio Pre-Med," Sakura shrugged.

"Ooo, fancy. Doctor? Ambitious," Ino nodded with approval as she pulled out her laptop and opened it.

"Nah, I might end up changing that, if I don't survive. You? Psychologist?" Sakura pulled up the lecture slides on her own laptop and waited for class to begin.

"Yeah, my dad's a psychologist with his own clinic. I'm probably gonna end up there."

"Wow, seems like all of you know where you're gonna be after college."

"Hm?"

"Oh, I was talking to Neji during Chem yesterday. He was talking 'bout how he's gonna be a pharmacist for his uncle and his cousin's gonna take over the company some day."

"Oh yeah, the Hyuuga's know what they're gonna be doing. Sasuke and Shikamaru,too."

"You seem like you already know what you're gonna be doing."

"Yeah, but I don't know if something will come up."

"Like what?" Sakura lowered her voice as the professor started the lecture.

"I was hoping to do a little modeling before settling down. Or maybe even be a make-up artist." Ino shrugged.

Sakura unabashedly looked her over. "Yeah, I think you'll do well as a model. You're tall enough, skinny enough, and if I'm not mistaken, attitude-y enough."

Ino stifled a giggle, "Attitude-y enough?"

"You've got sass, girl. Don't deny it." Sakura did a few muted snaps to emphasize her point.

Ino held her hand over her mouth to muffled her laughs. "I like you. I think we'll get along very well."

It was Sakura's turn to make sure she didn't laugh too loud.

They ended up chatting for the rest of class with only one ear to the professor. It was true, they did get along quite well. Ino's sassyness made up for Sakura's more reserved nature.

While packing up, Sakura finally remembered a question she had for the girls. "Oh, you know for the band for the talent show?"

Ino unnoticeable tensed up, "Yeah?" She wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer the girl's questions since they hadn't talked details.

"Do you know what we're gonna be playing?" Sakura asked as they walked against the crowd of students coming into the lecture hall to go out.

Ino racked her brain for an appropriate answer that wouldn't restrict their plan while trying to make sure that she didn't bump into anyone. She was not gonna mess up her hair today, it was _perfect_. The hour she spent on it this morning was well worth it. "Well, we haven't really picked out a song yet. But most of the ones we like need four singers."

"Oh, okay, then do you know where rehearsals are gonna be held?"

Ino slightly panicked. "I think we said Hinata's place." She quickly pulled out her phone to text the others about the sudden decision. "Yeah, her place has a lot of room," Ino shouted, almost deafening the people within 3 meters around her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Okay, no need to be so excited." She chuckled.

Ino embarrassingly let a slight blush overcome her cheeks. What was wrong with her?! She usually didn't act like this! She needed to get away. She needed to consult with the rest of the gang. Checking her phone she said, "Sorry, I gotta go. I have another class. You?"

"I have Chem discussion."

"Bleck, discussion," Ino stuck her tongue out. "Well, you have fun with that, I gotta go to Math."

"Kay, see you in Writing." They parted ways and Sakura walked to her discussion class.

* * *

Later after class when Sakura was walking home, Neji and Sasuke followed her to her house after Hinata told them that she spotted her leaving campus. They stayed in the trees and watched her through the sheer white under-curtain on her dining room window as she bustled around the kitchen. Then she disappeared. After a short while, the vertical blinds to what they assumed was her room on the second floor were opened.

Since she wasn't expecting anyone to be creeping on her, she just casually pulled her shirt off to change into something else. Neji and Sasuke fell out of the tree they were in due to the massive nosebleed that erupted from their nostrils.

When they finally redeemed consciousness, they heard the front door open and saw who they thought was Sakura wearing an outfit that made the two hotties faint. Again.

Sakura, or so they thought was Sakura, was wearing a white-diagonal-striped-purple-spaghetti-strapped tank top, a black micro mini-skirt, and white knee-high stiletto boots. Her hair was up in two buns like Tenten's to reveal her slender back.

As they followed her, they noticed that they were going directly towards the club. It opened at four, so they assumed that she was doing the opening shift.

When Sakura went into the club, Neji and Sasuke slipped in behind her. They looked around and there were a few patrons already even though the club wasn't officially open, before they saw Sakura going backstage.

* * *

Sakura wasn't dumb. She knew she was being followed by none other than the two guitarists of the new band. So she purposely led them away from her dressing room and led them to a different room, that had a lot of wigs inside. Don't ask her why Jiraiya had this extensive collection of wigs–no one knew why and no one wanted to know. She was well acquainted with the room since it was where she picked out Hikari's wig.

Sakura went into the room and shut the door behind her. The guys waited outside until 3:55, when Sakura, or who they thought was Sakura, finally walked out as the brunette waitress from yesterday.

"Is there something wrong?" the waitress asked while playing around with a strand of her BROWN hair which made her look hotter since she was wearing her waitress uniform.

Sasuke replied with a slight, _manly_ blush on his face, "Nothing." He noticed she had a name tag on today saying Kikyo.

"We were just wondering why you went in with pink hair and came out with brown," Neji bluntly asked as he looked her from head-to-toe. Like it totally wasn't weird that they stalked and waited for her for something like that.

"Please don't tell anyone this because they'll think I'm really weird and I don't want that."

"Don't worry, we won't," Sasuke replied reassuringly.

"Okay, the thing is is that I like to wear wigs and change my appearance once in a while. See," Kikyo said while opening a small crack in the doorway to show them a couch filled with wigs, with the pink one with buns thrown carelessly on top of the pile.

Neji and Sasuke looked shocked and embarrassed as they quickly apologized and walked out into the club and saw that more patrons were starting to filter in since the club was now officially open for business. They exited the club and went to go meet up with the rest of the gang to discuss their findings.

Sakura looked over at them as they left the club.

* * *

"So why the wig? It's different from your usual wig," Idate, who came in at 7, asked, startling Sakura since she didn't think anyone would notice.

She ran a hand through her wig as she explained, "Oh I ran into some trouble and couldn't reach my dressing room, But don't you think this wig looks better with my uniform? I think so, don't you?" She had a look on her face that made all the guys at the bar drool.

Sakura's, or should we say Kikyo's, usual wig was a bit darker than the one she was wearing, which was slightly lighter.

She groaned as Idate responded by placing a tray in front of her and pointing to The Table. She was hoping that she could get through her whole shift without having to service them. Oh, that sounded a little funny. But she wouldn't mind playing around with Sasuke and Neji a bit more. She giggled to herself. Better not let Gaara know about her dirty, _dirty_ thoughts, he was the sinfully possessive type.

Kikyo arrived with a well-rehearsed facial expression that she usually used for perverts that said, asked, or did, or attempted to do, something to her. She thought it fit perfectly for Neji and Sasuke since she knew that they saw her change at home.

When she noticed Neji and Sasuke staring at her nervously, she said, "Hey, no hard feelings 'bout what happened earlier, right?" She turned away before they could reply.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the two as they blushed and asked, "What happened between you three before we got here?"

"Well, after our classes, we followed who we thought was Sakura to her house, then we followed her to the club, and then to the dressing room."

"Like oh-me-gee, Neji! I didn't know you were THAT type. I mean, if it were teme over here–"

"It wasn't like that dobe! We waited outside as "Sakura" went in with pink hair and then came out with brown. It was the waitress from yesterday, her name's Kikyo, she has a name tag on today. When we asked her–, " Sasuke stopped there, too embarrassed to go on.

"When we asked her why she went in with pink hair and came out with brown, she explained that she liked wearing wigs and showed us a couch full of wigs in her dressing room. The pink one one was on top," Neji finished as his and Sasuke's ears turned as pink as Kikyo's wig.

Naruto burst out laughing, only to receive a slap to the back of his head by Shikamaru, who muttered, "Tch, troublesome."

Ino and Tenten just stared and awed at their boyfriends' embarrassed faces, not even reacting to the fact that their boyfriends just admitted to stalking another girl. A very hot girl who had the potential to steal them away. Nope, it never came to mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey everyone! The stalking has finally begun! How was it?**

**Okay for this NeoChapter, the first part is completely new and then the parts after that are from the original but I cleaned it up and I think I put two of the original chapters together...I forgot exactly what I did...lolol.**

**Please review! And thank you for reading!**

**Updated – 5/28/2013**


	7. NeoChapter 7 Confused

**A/N: Hi =]**

* * *

Kikyo burst out laughing when she arrived at the bar while looking over at The Table. Idate and a few other people stared at her like she was crazy, some of them thought she was actually crazy. They shook their heads sadly. It was always the pretty ones.

"What happened?" Idate asked cautiously.

"You know how I said I ran into a bit of trouble and couldn't get to my dressing room?" Sakura asked as she started calming down and as she wiped a mirthful tear from her eye.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I was being stalked since I left campus and when I left for work. When I left, I changed into something I would never wear as the regular me and put my hair up in the weirdest way ever—no offense to the one I got my idea from. I led them directly to the wig and uniform room backstage and made them believe that the person they were stalking was actually their waitress from last night and not Sakura. I made up a story that I, Kikyo, liked to wear wigs and showed them the pile of wigs on the couch. I found a pink one and did it in the style they saw me in and threw it on top. Ha, fooled them real good."

"Kikyo?" Idate raised an eyebrow.

Kikyo nodded as she puffed the left side of her chest out to show him the name tag she found in the uniform room.

Idate was momentarily distracted by her assets but recovered quickly as he gave her a glass of water. "Hm, nice plan, but I think you need to calm down a bit."

Kikyo gulped down the water and turned to look at The Table and saw that they were looking at her. She sent them a blank stare and then a smile before turning back to take another order from Idate.

* * *

"Something doesn't seem right about this Kikyo-lady," Shikamaru finally said.

"Why? What's wrong with her? I like her, she's got spunk," Tenten said.

"Well, it seems like she's hiding something from us, like how she knew where to track the stares back to instantly. It's like she turned on instinct, or like she has eyes on the back of her head or something. I don't know, it's been bothering me for a while. When she talked to the bartender and laughed, then she looked over here with a blank expression and then a smile."

"I know what you mean, one moment she's laughing and smiling and then the next she's blank and smiling. But her eyes didn't seem to be smiling even though her mouth was," Hinata added.

"But she's piping hot," Naruto said with a grin which earned him a slap from Hinata.

Ino laughed at this since it was like the fifth time Naruto got slapped for saying something like that.

* * *

Sakura looked at her watch which said, 9:58.

"I'm done with my shift. Idate, see you tomorrow."

"Alright, make sure you don't get caught in Sakura mode, Kikyo," Idate responded while winking.

"Don't worry, I won't." Kikyo smirked as she clocked out at exactly 10.

* * *

When she returned to her "dressing room", she found that the pink wig was gone. Not giving it a second though, she just merely shrugged it off and changed. In her normal clothes, she went to her real dressing room with the wig still on, just in case any of the Detectives were sneaking around in the back.

When Sakura went into her dressing room, she found another wig head and placed the newly found brown wig on it. She combed through her hair as she rummaged through Hikari's wardrobe and found a trench coat that fell to mid-thigh. She put it on and buttoned it up since she knew it was going to be cold.

After she finished buttoning up her coat, Sakura combed out her hair, and put on the brown contacts she always had in her purse. She looked into the mirror to see the mysterious girl with pink hair and brown eyes staring back at her. With a little giggle, she walked out to the club casually.

The Table was still full as she passed it leisurely with a shine in her brown eyes, knowing her plan worked once again. She exited the club and headed home.

* * *

The Table stared when they once again saw the mysterious girl with pink hair and brown eyes walk out from the backstage door.

They were trying to get things straight. "So Kikyo goes in there with brown hair and green eyes and out comes the mysterious girl with pink hair and brown eyes. How is this happening?" Shikamaru asked.

"I know, we have the wig, so where did she get hers?" Tenten said while playing with the pink wig they snatched.

"Kikyo did say that she liked changing her appearance, so that girl could've been Kikyo," Neji analyzed.

"But we have the wig, and that girl has brown eyes."

"And we didn't see another pink wig on the couch, unless it was buried under there somewhere," Sasuke confirmed.

"Or she could've dyed her hair since she took her time in there."

"Let's see, she went in there at 10, and came out at 10:15. Dyeing your hair takes more than an hour, so no, Ino, she couldn't have dyed her hair that quick. I thought it was something you girls knew about," Shikamaru stated, ignoring how Ino spluttered and yelled out indignantly.

"Or was it a different girl who hid in there because she was uncomfortable in the club?" Naruto suggested.

To there shock and major confusion, another girl with brown hair and green eyes walked out of the backstage door. She walked passed the table and smirked.

"What?! That was Kikyo!" Naruto screamed.

"Wait, if that was Kikyo, then who was that other girl with the pink hair?"

* * *

Sakura left them stunned. When she walked out the first time as girl number four, she decided to play with her classmates' minds a bit more and went back in through the back door, changed her appearance, clothes, and came back out as Kikyo, their waitress.

As Sakura stepped out of the club once again, she laughed at her victim's expression. They were hilarious.

She finally got home around 10:45 and just lounged around, thinking of her impromptu victory, until she felt tired enough to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot what I did to this chapter, LOL! But whatever I did, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Updated – 6/9/2013**


	8. NeoChapter 8 First Clue

**A/N: =D**

* * *

Thursday passed by without much preamble. She chatted a bit with Neji in Chem and ended her short day with Bio discussion afterwards; lab was only on Tuesdays. And of course she saw her hubby, but that's for her to know and for you to never find out. Heh.

It was Friday morning that Sakura woke up to the doorbell ringing.

_Who the hell comes this early in the morning?!_

She quickly pulled on her sleeping robe and rushed down to the door. She opened it only to see no one there. Curious and slightly annoyed that she was woken up by a ding-dong-ditcher, she took a step out to look around for any snickering kids around the corner, and in the process, she felt something brush against her slippered foot. She looked down to see that someone had left a package on her doorstep.

Slightly cautiously but all the more curious, she bent down to pick it up and heard two thumps from the tree across from her house. She looked up and tried to look into the trees branches to see if it was a squirrel or a bird that fell down, but saw nothing. She shrugged it off and just remembered that even if she had a robe on, she was still in her night gown. Embarrassed, she ran into her house and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Sasuke and Neji hid behind a bush as they tried to stop their nosebleeds. They waited until the coast was clear before they came out of hiding.

They didn't expect Sakura to come out in her nightgown. It also didn't help that it was a v-neck. They also didn't expect her to bend down without holding it shut either.

The two walked home since their mission was over.

* * *

Sakura finished taking a shower and changed. She had left the package she received unopened on the kitchen table, since she wanted to keep it a surprise until she came back home from class.

When she got to class, her new friends ambushed her and dragged her to an alleyway. Nope. Not suspicious at all. Not one bit.

"We need to ask you something," Ino said as she inspected her nails, half because they were super pretty and half because she was sure one of them got caught in Sakura's jacket zipper. She frantically looked for the possible defect and sighed with relief when she found none.

"Okay...but you didn't nee to drag me anywhere," Sakura said while rubbing the back of her neck. "And class starts in, like, 5 minutes."

"Yes, we are well aware of that fact. But no, this is a top secret mission, only for you," Tenten whispered dangerously as she checked her phone for the time.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that. Were they secretly FBI agents or something? The hell did she get herself into? Hah! Like she could fool seven fully-trained, fully-armed (probably) undercover agents. But Inner popped into to add in her two cents. _I don't think they're CIA agents, hon. We did trick them pretty easily. It's probably another one of their 'plans'._

Sakura nodded her head inwardly to Inner. She did have a point. _As always._ Why else would Sakura keep her around if she was useless?

"We need you to go undercover as a waitress at a local club, _Come Come. _You know about it, right?" asked Hinata.

Maybe they were CIA agents. (O.O) With this whole undercover business.

"Um, sure? I guess?" Sakura wouldn't really be going undercover since she was _actually_ a waitress there. "But why?"

"Because we need to find out who Miko Hikari really is. You know, the one that sings every weekend." Ino finished.

Sakura couldn't help but sweatdrop. Of course. She should've known that it pertained to something of that nature. Trust the Detectives to employ the girl they were looking for to look for the girl they were looking for. If that made any sense. "What if that's her real name? I mean, why not? What reason would she have to hide?"

"Just do it." Hinata had such a serious look in her eyes. "We know we just met and we're hardly friends, but this is of utmost importance."

(O.o) Sakura _really_ didn't know what she got herself into. Meh. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Might as well play along for now, it'll be funnier later on, Sakura was sure of it. "Okay, so you want me to find out who Miko Hikari is. Even if that might be her real name."

"Yes. Thank you for your understanding. Class is starting now, so we'll explain the details later." Tenten said as she led the way back into the building that they had class in.

As they walked back to class, Sakura thought to herself, _The hell am I supposed to do? I'm Miko Hikari, but I can't tell them that, it'll ruin the fun of seeing them confused. CIA agents or not. _She was about to continue that thought if not for an opening classroom door that gave a really warm welcome to her face.

She yelped as she fell back and landed on her butt. Just great. Not only was she late for class in the first of week of school, but she was going to class late with a sore ass. Just great. Someone came out from behind the door and Sakura was slightly surprised to that it was Idate, but then again, she recalled that he was really smart and that he was also on scholarship like her.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Idate asked as he gave her a hand in getting up on the floor.

"Do you think so? I just got a very rude 'Good morning' from that door of yours and my butt just got very intimate with the floor," Sakura said as she dusted off the back of her pants.

* * *

The Detectives were gathered at the door of the classroom, they had heard the commotion and got up to see what it was all about. They watched from a distance as the scene unfolded in front of them.

"Hey, it's that guy. The one we saw talking to Kikyo and Hikari at the club. Isn't he one of the bartenders? How does he know Sakura?" Naruto asked while pointing to the dark-haired guy who was chatting with Sakura as if she wasn't late for class.

"That's what I want to know. The only time we've ever seen Sakura at the club was last week," Neji said.

"Hmmmm, I guess it's our first clue to seeing who Miko Hikari and Kikyo are," Shikarmaru said while rubbing his chin. _This is proving to be a very small world._

The instructor was calming everyone down and telling them to go back to their seats. He also called Sakura over, asked her if she was okay, and then also told her to have a seat.

* * *

As Sakura twirled her pencil while listening to Iruka-sensei go on about genre and medium, she thought, _Oh yeah, forgot that Idate comes here on scholarship, too. At least there's someone here that I can trust and that knows who I really am. I guess I'll ask Idate about what I should do about the 'undercover' mission._ Sakura laughed to herself from the ridiculousness of it. It was only the first week of college and it was already proving to be much more interesting than she had expected.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you and please review!**

**Updated – 8/5/2013**


	9. NeoChapter 9 Mystery SolvedOr Not

**A/N: ;D**

* * *

After all her classes, Sakura fingers itched to play the piano as she listened to an instrumental of "In the End" on her iPod. She wandered around campus as she looked up possible places for a piano to be on her phone, and just her luck, she happened across the terrace outside of the Student Center that was having some sort of open mic. She was a little intimidated to be performing in front of a crowd when she wasn't Hikari. But to hell with it. She really wanted to play.

She waited for her turn, debating her head to go after the next person. No! The person after that. Yes. Wait, another person wants to go, so let them! Her heartbeat raced and pounded in her head as she was sure that her face was starting to redden from overworking herself.

"Who's next? Anybody? Don't be scared, we're all friends here," the host coaxed the crowd, waiting for another talent or more entertainers who definitely could not sing but did it for the kicks.

Sakura gulped as she raised her hand halfway. And just as she was about to raise it up all the way, someone else volunteered. She kind of sighed with relief and was pulling her hand back down when it was suddenly forced up into the air.

"Hey! She was first!" A voice boomed next to her as she slightly dangled off the floor from her hand being held up too high. "It's her turn!"

Sakura turned to look at the jerk who did it and her eyes widened. "You! What are you doing, Naruto?! Let go," she harshly whispered at him as she tried to hide the embarrassment.

Naruto just smiled his bright smile at her. "Nope, it's your turn. I saw your hand go up first."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, our next open mic goes to the lady in pink." Sakura quickly looked around for someone wearing anything pink but that notion was tossed out when the crowd parted ways, leaving Sakura a path to the stage. As she nervously walked up to the outdoor stage, she looked down at her clothes. She wasn't wearing any pink! What the hell was wrong with the announcer?

Then as she was about to continue her tirade, a gust of wind blew her hair into her face. She wanted to smack herself on the forehead, she had enough room anyways, might as well do it. Of course! Her _hair_! Her _hair_ was pink!

She finally stepped up onto the stage and stood next to the announcer. "So pretty lady, what's your name?"

She blushed a bit but still responded confidently into the mic that was held to her lips. "Sakura."

The announcer pulled the mic back to his own lips before asking, "Well, Sakura, what are you going to do for us today? Sing? Play the piano? Poetry? If so, then please everyone, get your snapping fingers ready!"

Sakura could only lighten up and relax from the announcers playful tactics. She giggled. "I'll one up you on that. I'll be playing the piano _and_ singing." Then she paused for dramatic effect. "At the _same_ time."

"Ooooooo," the crowd cheered and ebbed the two on.

The announcer faked looking taken aback. "Well, little lady, I might take you up on that offer. First of all, let's see what you got."

Sakura giggled as she was handed the mic, then she walked up to the full keyboard that was set up in the middle of the stage, and put the mic into the mic stand that was right next to it. People clapped encouragingly as she took a deep breath. She looked up once back into the crowd to smile at Naruto who gave her two thumbs up.

She couldn't stop her eyes from rolling as her fingers danced across the keyboard and played a familiar tune. Although it was one of Hikari's songs and although she was getting famous, Sakura was pretty sure that not that many people who were in the crowd knew about Hikari, so it should be alright.

It was one of the first songs she wrote for Hikari and she didn't play it very often at the club, so that was even more reassuring.

She closed her eyes and let her fingers play the all too familiar notes. Without missing a beat, she started singing, the lyrics matched the rhythm of the song perfectly. She could hear the drumline she added for Kankuro in her head, along with the bass for Gaara, the electric guitar for Temari, and the lead for herself. She had written this song before she was in the band, so this was the true original form.

She was so lost in the lyrics and the melody that she forgot about the crowd, she forgot about standing on the stage, and she forgot mostly about one of the Detectives standing there, listening to every note and syllable she was playing. Just as she played the last note, her fingers lifted gracefully off the keyboard and she opened her eyes. Much to her surprise, she saw that a lot of the crowd had their phones out and were recording her. Including Naruto.

Shit.

So much for playing with the sort-of-undercover-CIA-agents-who-kinda-suck-at-th eir-jobs.

The crowd roared with applause and cheers as Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as the announcer came back onto the stage. He plucked the mic out of the mic stand and threw an arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Well, folks, I think you all know that I'm beat, without be even trying." Everyone cheered and laughed at that.

Then he looked down at Sakura, "That was really amazing." She could only give him a really big smile because that was the only thing she could do properly at the moment. And then he finally released her back into the crowd.

"Okay! Who's up next?! Can anyone top that?"

Sakura meandered through the crowd, accepting "good jobs", "that was beautiful", "it was really good" left and right as she smiled at everyone and said thank you. Although she was kinda liking the praise and such, she needed to look for Hinata's boyfriend. But damn. He was no where to be found.

For someone with such brightly colored hair, he really knew how to give someone the slip.

* * *

In Shikamaru's dorm room is where you can find our seven Detectives having an impromptu meeting after Naruto rushed in waving his phone around like he had just won the grand prize at Ichiraku's monthly raffle or something. Which was not at all surprising, considering how many of the tickets were his as they were done by how many bowls someone ate. Nope, not surprising at all. Nowadays, they didn't even bother drawing the raffle and just gave Naruto the grand prize right away, which was a coupon book. And let me tell you this, that coupon book never went to waste on Naruto. Oh he used it alright.

But getting back to the subject, after hearing what the blond idiot was so happy about, they felt like they too won the grand prize.

"We're very lucky to get the recording this fast," Shikamaru said as he replayed the video Naruto's phone.

"What do we do now? We don't really have to do that talent show anymore, do we?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so, I mean, why would we need to anyways?" Ino asked.

"Actually, no, we don't. It'll just be a waste of time. And, we don't have a song yet," Hinta said.

"Yeah, all we need to do is get a recording of Hikari's voice on Saturday, get a picture of Sakura, Hikari, Kikyo, and that mysterious girl that wals throught the club at closing time with their eyes open and closed," Neji summerized.

"Yeah, and we need to get the timing right, with a fast reacting camera," Tenten agreed. Why would she? Her boyfriend was always right. Well, not with her anyways. In that case, _she_ was always right.

"I agree, but one more thing, how are we sure that they're all the same people? I mean, there are people who alike and sound alike in this world," Sasuke stated.

"But a total of four people who look freakishly similar and sound freakishly the same gets you kind of suspicious don't you think? And even with the evil doppelganger thing, they're supposed to be on the other side of the world, not in the same city, the same school, and the same club. Besides, even then, there should only be one, not three," Ino said.

"Let's not think about that now. What we have to worry about is telling Sakura that we're not going to participate in the talent show anymore, and the undercover thin-what the hell are you doing?! Get away from me, dobe!"

Naruto, for the strangest reason that no one knew, suddenly lept behind Sasuke and hid behind him. Hinata wasn't mad and there was no one else in the room beside them (Shikamaru's roommate was out), so what the hell made him so terrified?!

In a trembling voice, Naruto said, "I can feel it you guys." A shiver ran down his back. "She's looking for meeeee!"

"What? Who the hell is looking for you?" Tenten asked as Hinta tried to calm her boyfriend down and as Sasuke tried to peel Naruto away from his body. And he wondered how the rumors that they were a couple in high school started? Stupid dobe, it was all his fault!

"Sakura! I can feel her eyes on meeeeee!"

"The hell? Sakura knows you recorded her?" Ino asked.

"Well, other people were recording her so I though she wouldn't noticed, and I thought I left before she could notice that I was recording her." Another shiver ran down his back. "No. She saw. She saw me. I'm dooooooooomed!" And with that, Naruto ran straight out of the room and out of the hall.

Hinata only sighed as she calmly followed him out to retrieve him back.

The others just rolled their eyes and waited. This was to be expected. Whenever Naruto was spooked, he ran. And it was always Hinata who brought him back.

But what wasn't expected was for them to bring the object of investigation (interest for Sasuke and Neji) back with them. Uuuuuuh, what now?

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Uh, hey Sakura, fancy meeting you hear. Eh he," Ino was not the best actress, as you can see.

Sakura could only giggle at the awkwardness she created by just being there. She had obviously disrupted a meeting of theirs. "Not so fancy when Naruto crashes into you and you fall onto your butt for the second time of the day." There was definitely a sharp edge to the small smile on her face. She was definitely going to have a sore bum the next morning.

Now they knew why she was here. And so, they all turned to glare at Naruto, who was whimpering and trying to hide in his girlfriend's arms.

"Sakura, we have something to tell you," Tenten finally started. To hell with it. Might as well be direct and get it over with, even if it was started to get interesting. Hell, it got interesting the minute they all met the strange pink one.

Inner smirked at this as Sakura said, "Okay, then what is it?"

"For the past few days, we've been following you and thinking of plans to figure out if you, Sakura, our classmate, Kikyo, our waitress at _Come Come_, Hikari, the singer at the club, are all the same people, and," Tenten stopped there and looked at the others who nodded.

"And?" Sakura asked patiently while Inner was yelling _Cha! We taught them not to mess with us and do some shitty undercover crap!_

"And we're not going to do the talent show and you don't have to go undercover anymore. It was all part of the plan that we came up with, sorry if we hurt your feelings," Tenten finally finished as she braced herself for Sakura's reaction.

And so, Sakura decided to play with them even more. "Don't worry, that's in the past now, and was there something you wanted to ask me?" she asked while smiling "innocently", while Inner was smiling mischievously and downright evilly as she rubbed her hands together.

Everyone gulped hard at her "innocent" smile with guilt.

"We've been wondering if you were the same person as the one that Tenten said," Neji said while breaking the ice between the seven Detectives.

Sakura looked down and started, "Well, you see..."

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting very lazy with these author notes...so I'll just say, thanks to those who read the last chapter and I hope you guys liked this one.**

**Oops, almost forgot to mention that the first ¾ of this chapter is completely new. It has the same concept as the old chapters, but in a different context and situation.**

**And for those who're wondering when Gaara is coming in, or if he's coming in at all, then I'll let you know that he'll be coming in pretty soon.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Updated – 8/23/2013**


	10. NeoChapter 10 Led by the Nose

**A/N: Hi hi hi!**

* * *

"Well, you see...I am the same person as your classmate, Haruno Sakura," Sakura said while scratching the back of her neck "nervously".

All seven of the Detectives face vaulted at this. They face vaulted so hard that they felt sorry for the people below them on the first floor. As soon as they got up, Ino said in an annoyed tone, "Of course we know our own classmate! What we were really wondering was if you were any of the other three!"

Inner said evilly, _Let us torture them and mislead them even more. This is so fun_.

"Of course not, I'm your normal, average college student," Skaura replied "innocently."

"Um, okay. Then would you like to come and join us at _Come Come_ Saturday night?" Tenten asked.

"Let me check if I'm free," Sakura said as she took her planner out of nowhere and pretended to look through the pages.

_Shit, I can't. I have a performance that night, and Sunday also. I need to think of an excuse._ Sakura thought frantically on the inside, while on the outside, she brought a finger to her chin and looked "thoughtfully" through her planner.

"Sorry, I can't, I already have something planned that night," Sakura said with a "please forgive me" look on her face.

"Then how wa 'bout Sunday night? Are you busy then?" Hinata asked eagerly.

"Maybe, let me see," Sakura said as she flipped through her planner once again.

"Shoot, I can't. I have o go visit my grandma in the hospital," Sakura said sadly.

"Oh, sorry, another time then," Ino said, noting the sad look in her eyes.

_Hmph, they fell for that. We have no more family in Konoha. Our only living grandparents are in vacation in Suna right now, like they've been for the last 2 years,_ Inner said sadly.

Sakur phone rang, snapping her our of her reverie. She saw that it was Gaara and quickly said goodbye to everyone as she left the dorms and answered the call. She needed to see him right now.

* * *

Sakura plopped herself down at the kitchen table and the package from this morning caught her eye. She totally forgot about it until now. She pulled the box to her and started opening it carefully. After taking off the packaging paper, Sakura opened the lid to find a smaller box inside the many layers of tissue paper. She opened the lid of the smaller box and all she could do was gasp at the beauty of the item inside the box.

In the small box was the most beautiful barrette she had ever seen. The actual clip was made out of sterling silver while three small sakura flowers decorated the top in a straight line. The middle of the blossoms were emeralds while the petals were light pink crystals that glimmered in the light. She could tell that it was custom-made because on the back of the clip, it had her name engraved onto it. It was truly a work of art.

_Should I wear it tonight? Nah, if I do then my Dectectives might recognize it and try to rat me out, even thought I told them that I wasn't any of the people they were talking about. Even thought, I really am the people they were talking about ad I can't really deny it. Well, one white lie wouldn't hurt once in a while. Like the one that Kikyo told to the pair of stalkers. This is probably from them anyways. So no need to feel guilty at all. I do like changing my appearance, but for fun. Even though I am the three people they were talking about, I really am not. I am Haruno Sakura, not Miko Hikari, or the Kikyo, or the mysterious girl who walks across the bar at closing time._ Sakura giggled to herself. That last part made it seem like she was a ghost or something. Then she checked the clock on the stove, 6:27. She had to be at the club by seven to train a newbie.

Sakura put the barrette back into the box and closed it. Then she walked to her bedroom and put it on her table and left for the club. She got there around 6:45ish, changed into her 'Kikyo' outfit and waited for the new girl, who finally arrived around seven. Then Kikyo started showing her around and instructed her what to do.

It was around eight when everyone started arriving at the club, making it packed, except for the dance floor, which was relatively less packed so people could actually dance and move around. Kikyo walked over to The Table after delivering some drinks, slaps, and lashing out to other tables. A she approached the table, the occupants visibly tensed as she arrived.

"Would you like the usual?" Kikyo asked while taking out a pen and note pad.

They all stiffly nodded and finally relaxed when she walked away. As Kikyo had her back turned to them, she smirked mischievously. She had them all wrapped around her finger.

She still had the creepy smirk on her face by the time she reached the bar. She gave the order sheet to the slightly creeped out Idate.

It went on like usual if you didn't count the quietness of out favorite Detectives and the silent cackling of Kikyo whenever she passed their table. Yep, it was a normal night for everyone except our favorite eight.

Inner was happily conducting an evil plan to torture our favorite Detectives even more. Today was the start of many longs days that were going to be filled with chaos. To the brim and even more.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the huge gap between updates, lol. I just got busy again and so I keep on forgetting to update my stories. Also, I was working on another one of my stories that I recently finished, _The Mission_. Please go check it out if you have any free time! It's a SakuMulti!**

**Okay, that's enough of the shameless promotion and back to this story. Sorry guys, such a short chapter after such a long wait. I promise you that the next chapter will be longer!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Updated – 10/7/2013**


End file.
